Désoeuvré
by LusM
Summary: Norrington rejoint la Compagnie des Indes après avoir donné le coeur à Beckett, mais celui-ci lui retourne uniquement un mépris à peine camouflé. Pour James, il est temps de prendre sa revanche... peut-être aurait-il dû, cependant, se retenir de boire autant auparavant. Un petit Beckington pour ma Rumpy


Bonjour bonjour ^^ Ca fait un certain temps que je n'ai pas posté, je suis un peu prise par les cours, les révisions et... la flemme, oui je l'avoue x/

Après mes exams je promets de remédier à cet impardonnable retard

En attendant, voici un petit os que j'avais écrit pour ma petite Rumpy, avec l'un de mes premiers chéris comptant parmi les "méchants" de l'histoire va-t-on dire

Je ne suis pas particulièrement familière des PWP, mais je tiens à préciser que cet os pourrait bien en être un... Mais là encore, j'ai une connaissance partielle des limites à tracer pour attribuer certains termes spécifiques, je me contente donc de prévenir

**Désoeuvré**

_Amiral. Pff... L'amiral est à la cale, Beckett, et désoeuvré par tes soins._

James Norrington, fraîchement recruté par la Compagnie des Indes, méditait sur sa nouvelle vie – ou plutôt son retour dans sa vie première – en compagnie d'un bon whisky. Portant le goulot de la gourde à ses lèvres, il songea que la piraterie avait imprimé ses marques en lui - infimes, telles que cette habitude de l'alcool, mais qui feraient à jamais de lui un homme d'un autre monde, un homme qui ne pourrait être complètement à son pays, ni ne serait véritablement contrebandier un jour s'il le désirait.

À cet instant, il n'éprouvait que l'amer sentiment d'avoir été trompé : donner le cœur à Beckett se révèlerait peut-être avoir été une erreur, au final. Après tout, depuis son arrivée on n'avait eu de cesse de l'éloigner de toute tâche importante, voire même de toute tâche en général. Jamais il n'avait accès aux informations importantes, et ce ne fut même qu'après de longs efforts qu'il était parvenu à arracher à quelque marin la direction qu'ils prenaient. Une île remplie de pirates, dont il avait déjà vaguement entendu parler... Quant à Beckett, il semblait être le premier à se gausser de cette sorte d'avilissement. Même cette petite cérémonie à laquelle James avait été convié l'autre jour, où lui avait été remise son épée de commodore, n'était sous ses apparences bienveillantes que l'occasion de l'humilier encore un peu, lui rappeler sa disgrâce devant ces antipathiques personnages riant sous cape qui prétendaient servir la couronne.

Ainsi depuis plusieurs jours dirigeait-il sa haine contre cet homme si imbu de sa personne, qui arrivait dans un univers encore étranger pour lui en pensant le contrôler sans efforts. Mais sans _lui_, sans James, que l'on avait humilié, James que l'on avait porté en disgrâce, oui, sans lui Beckett serait encore à traîner ses bâtiments impuissants au large des Caraïbes, ne pouvant même oser l'espoir d'approcher Tortuga sans péril.

« Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas gardé le cœur, idiot que tu es ! » se morigéna l'amiral en buvant un coup de plus.

Oui, pourquoi n'avait-il pas tout gardé pour lui ? Il s'était privé de_ l'immortalité_, dans un accès de faiblesse qui lui dictait avec nostalgie de retrouver une vraie vie, laver son honneur en s'amendant et prouver qu'il était un homme droit.

« Que vaut l'immortalité si son prix est d'être éternellement asservi ? » tenta-t-il de se consoler.

La gourde était presque vide, et ça n'était pas la première fois dans la journée qu'il l'avait remplie. L'alcool engourdissait délicieusement son esprit, accentuant sa colère contre son capitaine, ce qui lui donnait le sentiment d'accomplir une sorte de vengeance envers toutes les humiliations dont il avait été l'objet. Au-dehors, le ciel s'assombrissait. On était encore loin d'arriver. Ivre, James songea à visiter le reste des cales où était retenu prisonnier le jeune Turner pour le narguer – ou simplement l'estourbir. Mais alors qu'il sortait, ses yeux se posèrent sur les carreaux colorés de la confortable cabine où logeait Beckett. Ils étaient éclairés, signe que les lieux étaient occupés.

Une lueur malicieuse brilla dans les yeux de l'amiral, qui esquissa un sourire rusé – autant qu'on puisse l'être aussi aviné. Il avala d'un trait ce qui lui restait d'alcool et partit d'un pas que la compagnie des pirates lui avaient permis d'assurer jusque dans l'ivresse. Le pont, à cette heure-ci où la mer était calme alors que le soleil achevait son office, était quasiment désert. Ici un homme somnolait, là traversait un page d'un pas hâtif... James les dépassa sans même les remarquer. Il lui sembla qu'en trois foulées il avait rejoint la porte de cabine. Alors qu'il marquait une hésitation confuse, une vague fit rouler la coque il perdit l'équilibre et se retint de justesse au mur. Ce bref instant d'angoisse avait quelque peu éclairci les pensées de l'amiral. Il fit un pas en arrière, prêt à s'en retourner aux cales. À ce moment ses eux se posèrent sur la lumière vacillante qui perçait par les carreaux colorés : Beckett était seul. L'idée lui vint de le confronter ainsi, sans ses sbires véreux pour moquer ce pauvre James peut-être lui exposer toute son indignation, déverser sur lui toute sa rage et sa frustration.

Légèrement tremblant, l'amiral entrouvrit la porte et jeta un œil à l'intérieur : sur une table étaient posés un encrier et sa plumes, un peu de paperasse, une carafe, le tout éclairé par les restes d'une bougie. Pas un mouvement. N'apercevant trace de l'occupant des lieux, une impulsion poussa James à entrer dans la cabine. Il referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui, tout en pensant que tout cela était pure folie. Si on le surprenait seul en train de fureter ici...

Sans réfléchir un instant de plus, il se précipita vers le bureau : une carte y était étalée, qu'il venait de remarquer. Ses mains fouillèrent les parchemins soigneusement dépliés des yeux, il tentait d'un côté d'apercevoir des directions, reconnaître des territoires, comprendre les indications, de l'autre identifier des sceaux, repérer peut-être son nom ou celui d'une connaissance... L'amiral se figea brusquement, la main tendue vers une lettre qui avait glissé loin de lui.

\- Plus un geste.

Terrible, fatal murmure. Il était fini. Lentement, prenant garde à ne pas enfoncer son cou sur la lame qui le pointait, James se retourna.

\- M... Monsieur Beckett...

\- Amiral. En vérité, je m'attendais tôt ou tard à vous trouver ici. Vous avez échoué à conserver, voire améliorer le peu de confiance que je vous accordais. Vous n'avez su attendre de mériter pleinement votre place parmi nous, et en subirez les conséquences.

Ayant délaissé sa perruque et les vêtements d'apparat, le capitaine avait simplement conservé son pantalon blanc, sa chemise de même couleur et lâchée au niveau du col – laissant apparaître un morceau de son torse glabre –, ainsi que ses bottes noires. Ses cheveux châtain étaient retenus en un catogan soigné, et il affichait un sourire narquois.

James hésita : que devait-il faire ? Fuir ? Ils étaient en pleine mer, il n'irait pas bien loin. Frapper ? Et qu'adviendrait-il de lui ensuite ? On le poursuivrait et Beckett se ferait une joie d'aggraver encore sa peine. Il n'avait donc d'autre solution que de se rendre. Peut-être qu'un mensonge...?

\- V... Vous vous méprenez, tenta-t-il d'une voix pleine d'amabilité feinte. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû m'y prendre ainsi, mais il me semble avoir perdu chez vous un... hum... un souvenir de ma défunte mère que...

\- Trêve de niaiseries, le coupa Beckett en perdant son sourire. Vos mensonges ne convaincront personne ici. Je suis habitué à déchiffrer le langage des bandits, ce ne sont que racontars pour endormir notre méfiance et vous êtes resté trop longtemps parmi ce genre-là pour me tromper.

Le poignard s'abaissa. Le regard de James fit de même et croisa les pupilles sombres de son supérieur. Elles exprimaient sa détermination sans faille, son assurance dû à la sensation que donne le pouvoir, son mépris plein de moquerie à son égard. Et tout cela à la fois remua quelque chose d'étrange dans la poitrine de James, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une rage sans bornes, mais aussi à un sentiment confus qui semblait mêler l'obsession qu'il nourrissait depuis peu pour Beckett à... il ne savait pas exactement... Mais ce mélange foudroyant eut son effet. C'est comme s'il l'avait mené à la folie, folie du désespoir peut-être. Sans doute l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré en dose non négligeable ce soir-là aida-t-il un peu. Toujours est-il que, sans prévenir, sans même penser à ce qu'il faisait – ni même seulement le savoir –, alors que Beckett se détournait James le saisit par ses cheveux soigneusement tiré sur l'arrière de son crâne et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ce fut étrange. Beckett, comme paralysé, n'esquissait pas un geste. James, qui ne réalisait pas pleinement ce qu'il faisait, tirait quelque satisfaction de ce baiser maladroit, sans savoir exactement à quoi elle était due... En vérité, il y avait toujours eu chez Beckett quelque chose de fascinant. Sa puissance, son assurance, si inébranlable... Perdu dans l'instant, James fut pris de cours lorsqu'il se sentit violemment repoussé ; sa hanche heurta la table, lui arrachant une exclamation.

Face à lui, Beckett le fixait, serrant les dents, le visage empourpré de fureur.

\- Comment osez-vous...

Ces mots, toute cette insupportable hauteur qui revenait exaspéra si bien James qu'il se jeta à nouveau sur le gouverneur. Il ne savait plus très bien ce qui guidait ses gestes, mais il lui semblait que c'était un sentiment de fureur, d'indignation et d'une excitation nouvelle mêlés confusément. Tous deux avaient roulé au sol, James dominant son capitaine.

\- Amiral ! Je vous somme de cesser immédiatement ce...

James ne lui permit pas d'en dire plus, s'emparant à nouveau de ses lèvres par la force. Sous lui, Beckett se débattait furieusement, mais l'amiral n'eut même pas à s'en préoccuper : il était un habitué des combats, et avait eu tout au long de sa vie l'occasion de s'endurcir. Le gouverneur était moins grand que lui et, même s'il devait mener quelques batailles, était plus un habitué des bureaux où l'on parlait stratégie plutôt que des terrains où on les appliquait. James avait donc l'avantage. Cependant, sa force ne lui donnait pas plus qu'un autre la capacité de vivre en apnée, et il dut séparer leurs visages.

\- Garde ! appela aussitôt Beckett.

James émit un grognement avant de se relever. Le gouverneur sauta sur ses pieds mais l'amiral le poussa violemment, de façon à ce qu'il tombe sur son lit.

\- Ne dites pas un mot, ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il alla verrouiller la porte. Il lui sembla entendre du mouvement derrière lui. Soupirant, il dégaina vivement et fit volte-face, envoyant au passage choir le chandelier dont s'était emparé Beckett à fin de l'assommer.

\- Vous commencez à m'agacer, lâcha James.

Il attrapa Beckett par le bras et le projeta à nouveau sur le lit.

\- Peut-être qu'on va pouvoir commencer les choses intéressantes, murmura l'amiral d'un air gourmand.

Ses yeux flamboyait d'une folie alimentée par l'alcool qui ne manqua pas d'effrayer Beckett.

\- É... écoutez... On pourrait s'arranger.

\- Vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

Et James de se jeter à son tour sur le lit. Le gouverneur, en voulant s'échapper, s'empêtra dans les draps. L'amiral attrapa l'une de ses chevilles et tira, le faisant retomber sur le matelas moelleux.

\- Cessez un peu de remuer !

Avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits et tente à nouveau de fuir, James se précipita sur son capitaine et le plaqua contre le matelas pour l'entraîner dans un second baiser. Bien différent du premier. C'était un baiser passionné, où il déversait tous les violents sentiments qu'il avait jusque-là contenus afin de ne pas se compromettre ; mais il était trop tard maintenant, et autant se libérer puisqu'il ne pouvait faire pire. Alors qu'il l'embrassait, il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier le parfum fruité du gouverneur, une odeur douce et enivrante... Sa bouche descendit dans le cou de ce dernier qui ne protesta pas, tétanisé ; sa peau goûtait salé comme la mer, mais d'une saveur douce et bien loin d'être désagréable.

La friction entre leurs deux corps était à la fois excitante et frustrante. James se pressa un peu plus contre Beckett et sentit celui-ci frissonner doucement à ce contact. Toujours occupé à dévorer son cou, il esquissa un léger sourire. Puis, brusquement, sans prévenir, il déchira la chemise de son capitaine, arrachant les morceaux de tissu qui s'accrochaient à leur propriétaire. Cela sembla rappeler leur situation au gouverneur, qui tenta de le repousser. Alors que James ricanait, il reçut un puissant coup de genou dans l'entrejambe. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur avant de s'écarter vivement.

Beckett se redressa, prêt à frapper à nouveau, mais l'amiral furieux fut plus prompt : il l'attrapa par les cheveux et tira fortement en arrière. Le gouverneur poussa une exclamation douloureuse, avant de retomber face contre le lit lorsque l'amiral le relâcha. Ce dernier le força d'une main à rester ainsi. Beckett sentit ses bottes lui être retirées, les entendit tomber au sol. Puis une main attrapa le bord de son pantalon, qui fut lentement tiré vers ses pieds. Il tenta à nouveau de se débattre, mais James était trop fort pour lui. C'est alors qu'un corps chaud se pressa contre le sien. C'est affolé qu'il constata à travers le tissu le désir de l'amiral appuyer sur sa cuisse.

\- Vous ne bougerez pas, n'est-ce pas ? murmura la voix chaude de James tout près de lui.

Incapable de savoir jusqu'où celui-ci irait s'il venait à désobéir, Beckett hocha la tête en tremblant. Il entendit l'amiral ricaner avant que le poids de celui-ci ne disparaisse. Il l'entendit farfouiller dans les meubles. Que cherchait-il ? Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Le matelas s'affaissa à nouveau, annonçant le retour de l'amiral. Beckett perçut un léger 'pop' retentir. Il tourna légèrement la tête, mais ne put rien apercevoir d'autre que l'ombre de James qui se mouvait hors de son regard. C'est alors qu'il sentit deux doigts se poser à la base de son cou : ils étaient enduits d'une substance froide et fluide. Doucement, ils descendirent le long de sa colonne vertébrale et Beckett laissa involontairement échapper un soupir sous la caresse, qui contrastait avec la brutalité dont avait fait preuve l'amiral jusqu'ici. Lentement, il se détendit tandis que les doigts se baladaient sur son dos.

Mais il se crispa à nouveau, rouvrant brusquement les yeux, lorsque ces doigts se présentèrent à la base de son séant. Beckett chercha à nouveau à se relever, mais la main de l'amiral, beaucoup plus douce cette fois-ci, l'intima à se rallonger, presque rassurante. Tremblant, le gouverneur obtempéra. Les deux doigts vinrent appuyer contre son entrée et il trembla de plus belle.

\- N... Norrington... Attendez...

Mais James n'en fit rien : il introduisit d'abord un doigt huilé dans l'intimité de son capitaine. Celui-ci grimaça sous l'inconfort et se mit à remuer pour échapper à ce contact ; en représailles de quoi il reçut une légère claque sur la fesse. Lèvres pincées, il se tint immobile pour de bon. James rajouta alors un second doigt. Doucement, ceux-ci commencèrent à étirer, tout en paraissant chercher quelque chose. Et trouvèrent visiblement comme Beckett poussait un cri tandis que son sexe se tendait.

\- N... Norrington ! Qu'est-ce que...

Mais il fut interrompu par une nouvelle décharge de plaisir qui le fit hoqueter. Il ne remarqua même pas le troisième doigt qu'ajoutait James. Puis l'amiral retira sa main, laissant en Beckett un vide que le gouverneur ne saurait jamais reconnaître. Rapidement, cependant, le capitaine sentit autre chose se presser contre son entrée. Avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, cela s'enfonça en lui. Il poussa un cri, mais ce fut un cri de douleur.

\- Espèce de...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car James se retira pour se renfoncer brusquement en lui, lui arrachant un nouveau cri.

\- Doucement ! hoqueta-t-il.

James ralentit alors, et Beckett sentit doucement le plaisir se faire place, chassant peu à peu la douleur. Il ne songeait plus à se débattre ou résister, abandonné tout entier à ce plaisir étrange. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il ne parvenait plus à maîtriser la situation, à _se_ maîtriser. Lorsqu'il se fut habitué à la présence de James en lui, ce dernier commença lentement à accélérer la cadence de ses coups de butoir.

De son côté, l'amiral s'étonnait quelque peu de la docilité soudaine de son capitaine. Mais ces pensées furent bien vite chassées par le désir. Il se laissa aller au plaisir de l'instant, appréciant la chaleur du gouverneur autour de son excitation. Il savait ne pas pouvoir agir de pire façon, mais il serait toujours temps de discuter de la sanction convenante plus tard ; pour le moment, il lui fallait profiter de ce qu'il vivait présentement. Doucement, il commença à accélérer ses mouvements comme Beckett semblait plus détendu. Les soupirs que cela arracha au gouverneur firent battre son coeur plus fort, plus vite, et il sentait, entendait le sang pompé le long de ses tempes, dans chaque parcelle de son corps.

Beckett ne parvenait plus à penser correctement. Il se sentait submergé par le plaisir. Comment avouer que Norrington, en le soumettant ainsi, en agissant de manière qu'on aurait presque pu qualifier de... dégradante, lui offrirait tant de bien-être ? Des gémissements, suivis de soupirs presque honteux lui étaient maintenant arrachés. C'est alors que l'amiral heurta à nouveau ce point en lui qui lui faisait voir des étoiles. Beckett laissa échapper un cri, rapidement suivi d'autes comme James tâchait de toucher à nouveau cette source de plaisir intense. Le gouverneur ferma les yeux, se sentant proche de la fin. L'amiral poussa plus fortement en lui et Beckett ne put se retenir plus longtemps : il se déversa longuement sur les draps soyeux. James, en le sentant se resserrer autour de lui, poussa un râle de plaisir et se rendit au creux de son capitaine.

Repu, l'amiral se retira doucement et recula en chancelant, avant de se rhabiller – il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pris la peine de se dévêtir lui-même. Puis, relevant la tête, son regard se posa sur le dos blanc et luisant de sueur de Beckett. Il hésita puis, sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il faisait – une fois encore –, tendit une main, caressa du bout des doigts la peau douce agitée de légers tremblements post-orgasmiques. Cela ne suscita aucune réaction de la part du gouverneur. Alors, James réajusta sa perruque et sortit sans un regard en arrière. Étrangement, ça n'était plus de l'indignation ou de la rage qu'il ressentait en songeant à la possibilité que Beckett le sanctionne lourdement et le chasse, mais plutôt comme une étrange douleur dans la poitrine, qu'il ne connaissait ni ne comprenait vraiment...

Cutler entendit la porte de la cabine se refermer sur l'amiral. Il rouvrit les paupières et se redressa lentement, ce qui le fit légèrement grimacer. Sans même donner l'impression de sortir de sortir d'ébats passionnés avec l'amiral qu'il s'apprêtait à déchoir, il récupéra ses habits de l'air le plus impassible, se vêtit, ajoutant ses vêtements d'apparat, et reçut quelques heures plus tard les trois nobles gonflés d'orgueil et des viandes grasses que l'on trouvait en quantité trop abondante pour leur bien aux tables de ces hommes soi-disant d'importance. S'il lui effleura l'esprit de leur parler de Norrington, il l'oublia apparemment aussi vite, comme le sujet ne fut même pas abordé dans l'après-midi.

Et ce n'était sans doute pas par honte de ce que ce dernier lui avait fait qu'il n'en parlait point, songea-t-il en regardant le matelot refermer la porte une heure après que tous ces lords eurent quitté la cabine, puisqu'il l'envoyait quérir sur-le-champs, seul, s'il était libre pour la soirée...

**The End**

Votre avis ? ^^


End file.
